


Singularity

by Lucindaes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucindaes/pseuds/Lucindaes
Summary: What if Blackpink were a bunch of normal korean girls living in their 20s? What if each one of them had problems, a life ahead and vices? What if their squeaky clean image never existed? What if?





	1. 1st - Park Chaeyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing you my first AU with Blackpink as main characters. Lately I have rewatched the whole Skins series and it was kind of a blast for me. I have found its beauty again, the beauty hidden beneath simply human people. (and Sid's beauty oMG my man) BTS WILL APPEAR. They will be characters in the story. We will see even other idol's cameos too (hehee).  
> I hope you will enjoy it. Comments are appreciated and liked, even if it's bad ones! Help me improve♥

**Seoul, Yonsei University - 12:04 PM**  
  
  
She looked at the slimy liquid disappearing into the toilet, sighing a little.  
Vomiting wasn't her favorite pastime activity, but sometimes she just felt like she needed to set herself free from the weight she felt inside her stomach.  
It wasn't pretty, nor it was something she felt proud of.   
Chaeyoung felt like there was a little monster inside her, that took control of her body and drove herself into doing some stupid things.  
Like vomiting her whole lunch inside the university toilet.  
She cleaned her face with the back of her hand, forgetting about the most basic hygiene rules and got up from the floor, opening the stall's door with her right hip.  
Then she dove her hands under the clear and refreshing tap water flow and sprinkled some over her face too, being careful not to mess up her makeup.  
She felt like she was slowly falling asleep and she needed to wake up from the deep slumber she felt she was falling into.  
With her right hand, she retouched her lipstick, and then she walked out of the bathroom, proceeding with a fast pace.  
The hall was filled with people, as usual, and the sound of her boots hitting the floor was barely recognizable, covered by the chatting of the other students.  
Chaeyoung didn't really feel anything about crowds. She knew the majority of people would shiver only thinking about standing in the middle of one, but to her it was no big deal.  
Attending the most populated university in Seoul built her well and made her get used to big groups of people all gathered into the same place.  
With her slender legs she walked the whole hall, finally reaching again the cafeteria, where she left off her friend because of the urge to puke.  
Chaeyoung greeted her with a big smile on her face and sat back at her table.  
-You came back fast.- Her friend noticed, making her smile a little.  
Chaeyoung was now a professional vomit athlete, she could do it and pretend nothing happened in less than five minutes. She considered it some kind of personal award, even if she didn't know if being a vomit athlete was a thing.  
-Did I?- She played fool, while looking again at her tray, completely emptied. She felt a little sorry, but she knew she couldn't help it.  
Then she switched back to her friend's face, with a loving smile on her face.  
She analyzed her dark black hair, her cute little fringe, her white foundation that didn't match the color of her neck and the perfect manicure she was sporting that day.  
Jisoo was surely beautiful, and she was always really cared about her appearance.  
Something Chaeyoung, on the other hand, didn't really think about. Her nail polish was irregular and chipped off, her BB cream didn't have that trendy ghost white color all girls used and her hair looked like a mess, stuck on her sweaty forehead.  
After some moments of silence, Jisoo spoke up again.  
-So, what is your next exam?-  
-It's Social Psychology.- Chaeyoung answered while diving both of her hands into her messy black hair.  
-Scared?- Jisoo asked right before taking a bite off her tuna sandwich.  
-Kinda. I have three books to study and I only have read one. I think this time I'm fucked.- She said desperately, looking at the sky, looking for some kind of sign or help.  
-I'd say capital F fucked.- Jisoo corrected her, chuckling and making Chaeyoung laugh with her too.  
-I don't know why I keep procrastinating until I can't make it up.-  
Jisoo smiled and then chuckled a little.  
-You should be the one explaining it. Isn't your major psychology?- She asked rethorically.  
Chaeyoung smiled a little.  
-You're right. But sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing. They don't explain that into our books.-  
-Maybe not even big psychologists can find a reason.-  
-Human mind is a mystery.- Chaeyoung said, while into her head she recalls what she did just a few moments back and she wonders what was that.  
It's a mystery, indeed.  
Jisoo smiled and then bit her sandwich again.  
-You should bring your own food, as I do. So that you can avoid eating what they cook here.-  
-It's not that bad. I prefer this over my mom's cooking.- She joked, while Jisoo shook her head smiling.  
Chaeyoung's mom had never been a great cook. Her father was usually the one cooking, because her mom was the type that often mistook salt and sugar together and ended up making a mess.  
Her father always said that absent-mindness ran in their blood because of her mom, and probably that was why Chaeyoung sometimes felt so lost. Like her mom, she was genetically absent-minded.  
-Poor woman. She puts her whole soul into what she does and you blame her.-  
-Have you ever eaten sweet ramyun? It doesn't taste great, I assure you.- Chaeyoung said, making Jisoo laugh.  
-I can only imagine.- Her friend said chuckling.  
Chaeyoung shook a little her head and then started looking for her smartphone in her black purse, while Jisoo gave the last bite to her tasty meal.  
They were deep in silence, but it didn't feel awkward. It was an okay silence.  
Chaeyoung checked her SNS accounts, her Kakaotalk messages and glanced at the weather widget on her screen.   
No rain was planned for the day, and Chaeyoung was secretly happy.  
She hated coming back home drenched in cold water. She always ended up getting wet, no matter how many umbrellas she brought with her. Plus she wasn't a fan of thunders. They kinda scared her, instead.  
-When will your lessons finish today?- Jisoo asked, playing with her fingers.  
Chaeyoung lifted up her face from the phone and thought a little before answering.  
-2 p.m. Today is my lucky day.- She smiled.  
-Wow. I won't get out of here till 6. I'm envious.- Jisoo answered, pouting a little.  
Chaeyoung got up, sticking her tongue out at her friend and then gathered the litter of the table on her tray.  
-I have to go now. See you tomorrow.- Chaeyoung said with a tiny smile, then she leaned in and gave a tiny peck on her friend's cheek.  
Then, she turned her back at her and threw the leftovers away, then put the tray back on the cafeteria's counter.  
She walked away, playing with her hair between her thumb and her index finger, heading right towards the exit.  
She was too tired, she didn't want to attend her last lesson. Sometimes, it was overwhelming even for her.  
Chaeyoung thought she was a gifted person. She had a never ending patience and she was super good at acting. It was probably her best skill. But that day, she didn't really feel like listening to someone anymore. Her head was spinning and was hurting, because of the lessons she attended and because of the fatigue she felt after stressing her body.  
She looked at her earphones in her hand, wondering if listening to music with a killing headache was a good idea. Overall, listening to music should have had a relaxing effect over her, but she didn't really feel like it.  
The world was too much noise. All she needed was silence.  
People often underestimated the importance of staying in silence for a few minutes. It was calming, relaxing. She could always feel her pieces coming back together as one.  
She avoided taking the bus and started walking over the sidewalk, with her heavy black boots.   
Luckily, her house wasn't far from her University. She liked walking and strolls were her way to go.  
Chaeyoung didn't plug her earphones in. She listened to the sound of her steps and of the outside world.  
When she finally reached her house, she sighed in relief and entered into her apartment building. Climbed fast the stairs, panting a little because of her rush, and then opened the door to her flat.  
-Hello mom.- Chaeyoung said, taking off her shoes.  
Her mother walked fast on the parquet, looking at her a little puzzled.  
-Why aren't you at school?- She asked, worried.  
Chaeyoung smiled a little.  
-Last lesson was canceled. And it's not school, it's University.- She corrected her mom, chuckling.  
Her mom shrugged her shoulders and then came back into the kitchen.  
Chaeyoung looked at her with a scared face and followed her till they reached the kitchen counter.  
-What are you doing?-   
Her mom looked at her and then smiled.  
-Today Dad didn't have time to cook lunch so I'm the one doing it. You've already eaten, didn't you?-  
In a moment, the bathroom scene flashed into Chaeyoung's mind and she tried to erase it by shaking her head.  
-Yeah I did. Our cafeteria's food is not that bad.-  
-What did you eat?- Mom asked while checking how her meal was doing.  
-Bulgogi and rice.- Chaeyoung said. while taking a seat on their table.  
-Bulgogi is so hard for me to make. I wonder how they do it.- Mom wondered, making Chaeyoung chuckle.  
-It's easy. Just admit that you're not a skilled cook. We all know.-   
Mom turned her head at her, with a pouty face while Chaeyoung was laughing all along.  
Then, her mother filled her plate with the Bibimbap she just finished cooking and she reached her daughter, sitting right in front of her.  
-Did you follow some internet tutorial?- Chaeyoung asked.  
Her mom shook her head.  
-No, since every time I follow some recipe it turns out bad. I prepared it following solely my instinct.-  
Chaeyoung shivered internally. That surely tasted like hell.  
She took her spoon and tasted a little of the rice.  
-How's it, honey?-  
Chaeyoung couldn't even answer, while she felt her eyes filling up with tears.  
-Mom...- She could barely say, before starting coughing.  
-What's wrong? Is it bland? Or too salty?-  
The university girl shook her head vigorously.  
-Spicy! Spicy mom!- She could finally say in the middle of her coughing attack.  
-Ah, come on! If it's spicy it's good!- Her mom said, eating two full spoons of her rice.  
Chaeyoung observed her, waiting for her reaction to show on her face.  
Mom's face was red, she had her forehead drenched in sweat and her eyes looked watery.  
When she started coughing, the girl laughed, even if she was in pain too. That scene was so funny.  
-Told you!- She said, getting up from the kitchen table.  
Her mom couldn't talk, she was still suffering because of the pain.  
-I suggest you to order some food. And throw that away.- Chaeyoung spoke, pointing with her tiny index finger at her mom's plate.  
Mom nodded without making a sound, while Chaeyoung disappeared behind the door leading to her room.  
She was finally alone, and isolated from the rest. Finally.  
She threw herself on the bed, after leaving her purse on the floor and sighed in relief.  
Then, she fell deep into a relaxing beauty sleep.


	2. 2nd. Party-

**Seoul, Jisoo's house -  09:01 AM**  
  
  
Jisoo wasn't the biggest fan of her parents. She had never been, but she liked to show to the world that her life was perfect and that her parents were a loving couple of two cute elders. She didn't really mean not even one of the things she said about them and if she could erase them from the world, she would have done it with no regrets. If she could just press a single button and make them fall into the deepest room in hell, she would have pushed it with a smile on her heart shaped lips.  
Her father was a maniac and always controlled both of them, often degraded women. He believed that being a man was the luckiest thing that this world could offer and Jisoo wondered what kind of hell he gave to her mother when he realized he was going to have a daughter, instead of a son. Her mother never told her, but she could only imagine.  
Her mother, instead, was really accommodating of her father's figure, she was submissive and spent her day working hard, and criticizing women she could see on the media. "That skirt is too short." "She has a boyfriend? They're not married? She's such a slut." Jisoo thought she couldn't put up with that situation anymore, many and many times she thought she was going to do something crazy, but she was always so good at calming herself down and smiling at herself into the mirror. That was exactly what she was praised for. Her amazing temper and her deep and peaceful smile.   
She could have been crying for hours and pretend nothing happened just five minutes later. She just needed to fix her lipstick and her mascara, and then she was ready to put on a mask.   
She stretched herself, when she finally woke up. She liked to sleep in during the weekend, and that was exactly what she did. She stepped out of the bed with her feet touching the cold pavement of her room and she put her hands into the pockets of her fluffy animal pajama, trying to warm them up.  
Jisoo wasn't the biggest fan of cold temperatures, nor she was of the sweat that came with summer. She liked strolling around during colorful spring cherry blossom and to admire the beauty of Seoul city during the autumn.   
She dreamed about walking hand in hand with a future boyfriend on the Han river feeling the warmness of a joyful spring sun while shoving a pair of cookies into the warm milk.   
Jisoo chose her favorite mug, as she always did. It was a blue mug with some silly paper planes on it. It looked childish, but she loved it.   
She liked to enjoy her time alone, where she could be having a big party by herself and check her phone without her parents blabbering about how she should be studying instead of wasting her time.  
After she was done, she washed diligently her cup and put it back into the cupboard, while she grabbed her phone and checked her Kakaotalk messages.  
She smiled when she was a message from Chaeyoung, and she quickly typed back an answer.  
Both of them agreed on going to a party. Jisoo was invited by one of her classmates and she agreed to come only if she could bring one friend with her, and that was Chaeyoung.  
She was, indeed, really hyped because of that. Nor that it was the first time she went to a party, but she kinda looked forward on going because everyone was expecting it.   
A lot of people would have come and she liked to know new people. Probably, she expected not everyone was going to be from their university, but that was okay. She missed human connection and after the nightmarish study routine she sustained a little party was what she actually needed. She told her parents she was going to spend the night out. It was hard to plan, since her parents kept asking questions, but she was a good liar. A damn good one, and she liked that.  
"What are you going to wear tonight?" Chaeyoung asked to her, sending a shocked sticker right after her text.  
Jisoo smiled. She really didn't know what people used to put on when they needed to party.  
"Something pretty, I guess" Jisoo typed fast with her short nailed fingers, while she was walking to her room, leaving the kitchen of her house.  
Chaeyoung replied quickly.  
"Depends on what's your definition of pretty. To me, what's pretty is also comfortable."  
Jisoo, while holding her phone in her right hand, opened her closet.  
"So you're not wearing heels, right?" She answered after checking her clothes with her cute pair of almond shaped eyes.  
"I don't need them. You should though if you want to reach my shoulder, keke." Chaeyoung joked, knowing that would make her friend literally cry in anger.  
Chaeyoung could proudly say she was one of the tallest girl in her university course and that everyone praised her for her long legs. That's actually why she kept teasing her shorter friend.  
Jisoo stuck her tongue on the side of her mouth, a little angry because of the joke and then laughed to herself.  
"I will bring them and I will step on your foot while we dance together." She typed, chuckling.   
She liked teasing Chaeyoung, their friendship was actually filled with a light teasing pattern and she liked it. Even if she studied so hard in her life, it didn't mean she didn't like fun. Or probably, she was the one who liked having fun more than anyone else.  
Jisoo threw her phone on her bed, while she started searching in her closet, trying to find the perfect dress.  
She already picked in her mind a pair of heeled boots she wanted to wear. She was lucky, she was not tall so she could wear high heels without being actually taller than the rest of the population. But sometimes she really envied Chaeyoung's long slender legs and the way skinny jeans fit perfectly her figure.  
She brought her index finger to her lips, biting on it while she was checking into the drawers.  
When her eyes met the shape of her jeans denim skirt, she felt like the whole problem was solved. It was one of her favorite pieces of outfit and she never ever had the chance to wear it during the whole year. It was definitely the time to bring it back, even if she knew she was going to be real cold the whole evening.   
Then, she easily chose a teal and white striped shirt to go on with the look. She actually felt proud of herself because she decided a whole outfit in five minutes, and she felt like a genius.  
After closing her dresser, she danced a little on her spot, being hyper and happy, and then she took back her phone.   
She saw Chaeyoung answered but instead of replying back to her, she opened the musical library of her Samsung.  
She carefully chose the song to jam to, and she blasted it out into her room full volume.   
Jisoo wasn't actually a really big fan of music. She never really found a music genre that suited her tastes and never actually bothered to find one. But she was really into the mood of listening to something cute and calm and she relied on the few songs she downloaded but never really listened more than a few times. She really didn't even have enough time to listen to them anyways.  
A white phrase displayed on the phone. " _Something good - Alt J_ ".   
She didn't even know English that well at all, but she just liked how calm and relaxing the song sounded.  
Instead of studying, as she always promised herself to do during the weekends, she raised her hands into she sky and she started dancing to the sound of the guitar.   
Every problem disappeared from her mind and her body felt light.   
That was the best alone moment Jisoo finally had after a long time.  
  
  
  
  
It was the fifth call Chaeyoung was making to Jisoo, and the fifth unanswered one.  
While glaring into the night sky, she growled because of anger and she had the impulse of throwing her phone on the ground, but she stopped herself immediately.   
She took the bus and drove the underground till she reached Jisoo's house and she even arrived late. Why the hell she still didn't come out of her house?   
Chaeyoung wasn't really the type that used her parent's car. She was a skilled driver, everyone told her that, but she wasn't really used to driving much. She was more the type that relies onto public transportation. It was fast, it worked well and she didn't need to look for a parking spot. It was actually perfect for her. That was exactly why she had no fear whatsoever on riding a bus, even during the deepest hour of the night. She was used to it.  
She called again Jisoo, while whispering a list of swear words. She knew that if her mother heard her mouth talk like that would have smacked her right back into the center of the Earth. Good thing is that she wasn't there, so Chaeyoung could swear all she wanted without having a pair of angry eyes staring at her.   
Just when she was about to close the phone call, Jisoo climbed down her apartment and met eyes with her friend, who was still holding the phone next to her ear.  
-Finally. I thought you were going to ditch me.- She said, laughing a little.  
Jisoo pushed her a little, with a pout.  
-I would never ditch you!- Jisoo yelled at her jokingly.  
-Let's not forget the time you ditched me and you told me five minutes before the actual appointment, the time that you ditched me because you were watching a reality show on tv and...- Chaeyoung started listing the times when Jisoo actually didn't show up and Jisoo quickly pressed her right hand on her mouth to make her shut up.  
Chaeyoung chuckled while removing it and then checked with her phone camera if her lipstick was smudged.   
Jisoo studied her friend's outfit and smiled a little. It was one of her typical ones.  
She had a pair of denim shorts on, fishnet thighs and a pair of black all-star converse shoes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with mickey mouse on it and she had a leather jacket on. Her hair was loose and under her eyes she could see a line of black eye pencil makeup.   
Jisoo didn't really dress with all those black colors, but she liked them on Chaeyoung. It was her style, and everyone kinda recognized her because of that.   
She locked her arms with her tall friend and she held her strong.   
Chaeyoung let her do it, while listening to the sound of her friend's heels hitting the asphalt. They both listened to the silence between them, while they were walking towards the bus station.  
When they took the bus, they needed to ride it for 5 minutes, they sat one in front of the other and looked into each other's eyes.  
They liked hanging out in silence sometimes. It made them feel even closer.  
After a few seconds, Chaeyoung broke the magic spell and opened her mouth to talk.   
-What if someone I don't like hits on me?- Asked, a little bothered.  
-You just need to send me a sign and I'll pretend to die.- Jisoo answered, making Chaeyoung chuckle.  
-What sign should that be? A wink?-  
-No! Everyone can understand the wink.-  
-I'll stick my tongue out and cross my eyes.-   
Jisoo laughed into her face and shook her head.  
-Then you will be the weirdo! And everyone will notice!-   
-Wow, you've been only criticizing but not proposing.- Chaeyoung said sassily, pretending to be angry.  
-What about rising your shoulders twice?-  
Chaeyoung agreed, and she started thinking again.  
-But like what kind of dying are you going to pretend? Something sudden like a heart attack?-   
-I thought I might just fall on the floor and pretend to faint dramatically.-  
-Like you fall and you bring with you the whole food table?-   
Jisoo laughed.  
\- I could even throw myself into the toiled if that would save you from a weirdo.-   
Chaeyoung shook her head smiling. Then she had a genius idea.  
-What if we pretend we're a couple?-  
-What? That won't do! We dressed too much differently. We should wear the same dress if we wanted to be recognized as a couple.-  
Chaeyoung nodded, finding it reasonable.  
-But I would never wear those colors.- She remarked, showing her beautiful white teeth to her friend.  
-What's wrong with my outfit?- Jisoo asked, while pouting.  
-Too many colors. I don't like it.- Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out of her lips, while Jisoo slapped her shoulder.  
-Hey! It's so cute! I even have high heels!-  
-Oh and that too. I couldn't wear it, I'd be taller than most of the boys.-  
Jisoo kicked her knee as a vengeance, while Chaeyoung kept laughing.  
They kept teasing each other and making plans until they reached their stop, and they climbed down, holding hands.  
They were used to those kind of cute affections signs, even for Chaeyoung, who looked like a sociopath, it was okay to hold hands with her while strolling around. That was incredible, because Chaeyoung rarely was a fan of physical contact. It's not like that she hated it, to her it was okay and she wouldn't freak out if someone touched her unwillingly, but she tried and liked to keep it for her friends only.  
Luckily, the house was not that far from the bus stop and they arrived quickly at an apartment complex.   
-Are you sure it's here?- Chaeyoung asked.  
Jisoo nodded while looking at the tall building.  
-It's at the third floor, 3B.-   
Chaeyoung followed her friend into the elevator and when they finally arrived, they were welcomed by a normal looking apartment door. The door was white, like all the other ones in the hallway and nothing about it looked exceptional or party-like. Chaeyoung was expecting something else. Probably. Since it was supposed to be one of the biggest partied they'd ever attend.   
-Are you sure?- Chaeyoung asked again.  
Jisoo looked at her, annoyed, and rang the bell.   
The door was immediately open by a random girl they had never saw before. They introduced fast, in front of the girl who looked at them like they were aliens.  
Truthfully, they looked kinda weird. One of them was wearing a mickey mouse t-shirt and looked like she just came out of an American music video, while the other one looked like she was going to a date with a CEO manager, with those high heeled boots and her cutesy-like shirt. Did they even know what they were supposed to wear to a party?  
They entered the room, and they were welcomed by a hell-like vision. There were lots of people. But, really, lots of people. All stacked into the apartment, which didn't look small, but didn't look like it was supposed to bear all those people in it. It was hot Hotter than they ever felt before. The atmosphere felt asphyxiating because of the amount of students who were all gathered around, jumping and screaming. Under their voices, they could hear a loud music being blasted from the hi-fi stereo into the living room.   
The kitchen looked spacey, and the living room had two black leather couches, one next to the other one. There was a long and narrow hall at the end of the room that brought to the other side of the apartment and it was crowded with people raising their plastic cups into the sky.   
Chaeyoung shared a glance with Jisoo. Both were displaying a worried and puzzled face. They didn't know what was going to happen.  
It's not like it was their first time to a party, but it surely was their first time attending a party that big.   
They looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders.  
Everything had just begun, and they needed to go along with it. 


	3. 3rd. Friends?

**Seoul, House party -  23:12 PM**  
  
  
Jisoo was trying to spot her friend, squeezing her eyes, while Chaeyoung was walking slowly towards the kitchen, where she wanted to grab a drink.  
They were literally the only ones who weren't holding a cup in their hands and she wanted to blend in with everybody, so that she would stop looking like the weirdo.  
She dragged her long white hand along the side of the white marbled counter in the middle of the kitchen and then chose randomly one of the half filled cup there. They were unused and there was a dude who was pouring them with some white wine.  
Chaeyoung thought wine looked classy, while bringing the cup to her mouth and drinking from it. She really didn't feel like having a drink but she wanted to stain her cup with lipstick to claim it and to avoid mistaking it with someone else's.  
Jisoo looked at her with a smile on her face. Chaeyoung looked like she was adapting quickly.  
Chaeyoung chuckled a little, while Jisoo went to grab a cup too and was recognized by the guy at the counter.  
-Didn't realize you already arrived!-  
Jisoo smiled and greeted him. She really didn't remember his name, but he was often into her university classes. They really didn't talk that much but he was a cool guy and he had always been kind towards her. It was awkward sometimes but Jisoo still appreciated him. At least he didn't hate her and he was trying to make herself feel more comfortable.  
-If you're looking for Nayeon, she's in the other room.- He pointed at the other side of the crowded hall, then smiled at her.  
-Good luck reaching her.- He said jokingly, making Chaeyoung smile like she was in pain.  
Nayeon was Jisoo's friend. She was a skilled student, even if sometimes she went to exams without even studying. She had good social skills and she was always praised because of the rich family behind her back. Not that Jisoo didn't own a big house or didn't have a wealthy family, but she really couldn't find anything to brag about her family so she preferred just to shut up.  
Nayeon, on the other side, was always pampered and made sure everyone noticed that. She had a lot of money and she was extremely reckless. She loved trying extreme things and she had that kind of dangerous aura on her that everyone was kind of attracted by. Jisoo was an exception.  
She grabbed Chaeyoung's wrist and started making her way in the middle of the crowd, holding at the top of her head with her right hand the plastic cup she got a few seconds before, and she kept yelling "Excuse me! Excuse me!".  
Chaeyoung, while she was being dragged, kept smiling in an embarrassing way to all the people, while she was powerlessly watching how much wine she was spilling on the luxury parquet.  
Jisoo was overwhelmed with how many people were gathered into that narrow place. And she was surprised because the house looked already trashed. Some parts of the wall were already stained with alcohol and Chaeyoung could spot some glass frangments all over the floor.  
After fighting with the mass of people while gasping for air, she finally entered into the other side of the apartment. It was big and filled with expensive furniture, and Nayeon was sitting on the couch like an amazing princess.  
She was wearing a long white dress with some flowers on it and she was holding into her hand a glass of wine. Not a plastic cup, but a real glass. She was the only one with the glass in her hand and Jisoo wondered why. Probably everyone had a glass before but after trashing them on the floor Nayeon ordered to bring out the plastic cups. She didn't recognize Jisoo immediately, as she was too immersed into talking with some guy, who was making her laugh histerically.  
The room they were staying at looked like a studio. There was a little tiny couch in the middle of the room, who looked expenside because of the red velvet cushions and the wood base, while on the floor there was a beautiful white carpet, one of those fluffy and soft ones. It was stained with some red spots on it, but Nayeon didn't really seem to care about it. The room was big and cozy. Behind Nayeon a TV was turned on and two girls were playing a match over Mario Kart. Chaeyoung smiled at the game they were playing, laughing a little on the inside. But in reality, she would have loved to have a match too.  
When Nayeon finally recognized Jisoo, got up, showing her silver high heel sandals and went to her, walking big steps on the wooden floor.  
Nayeon was stunning that day. Not that Jisoo thought she was that much of a beauty, but she had her charms. Her smile was big and irregular, she had two big front teeth which made her look kind of a bunny, and her eyes closed almost entirely when she was smiling. Her figure was extremely skinny, but Jisoo didn't really envy that. She had a skinny figure too which she liked to take care of, so she didn't feel threathened by her looks. A lot of girls did, instead. That was why Nayeon had a really bad reputation into their university. She was praised for her prettiness but nothing more was ever mentioned when she was brought up. She had a lot of friends, but those type of friends who gathered around her only because of her money. Nayeon didn't really seem to mind it.  
She hugged Jisoo with a smile on her face, and then gave her hand to Chaeyoung. She learned to introduce herself to people shaking her hand since she went to France with her father because of a work meeting. She loved it, it made her feel like she was into an European high class movie, so she shook Chaeyoung's hand, who looked a little confused.  
-I'm Nayeon, nice to meet you. Have a seat.- She made them sit with her at her beautiful couch and then introduced the guy she was talking with to them.  
-He's Lucas. He's a friend of mine. He's really amazing and he makes the best jokes when he's high.-  
The guy, Lucas, smiled and then chugged down what was left into his plastic cup.  
-Hi.- Jisoo said with a smile on her face, and Chaeyoung waved at him.  
Nayeon got closer to Jisoo ear and whispered to her something.  
-And I already had sex with him twice, he's good, I assure you.-  
Jisoo didn't really get why Nayeon felt it was okay to make that confession to her, but she smiled and nodded while she tried to breathe in some fresh air.  
Chaeyoung didn't catch on what Nayeon said but smiled at Lucas, who sat next to her.  
She really didn't know what was up with him and she wondered if she gave him the wrong idea by smiling. She drank from her cup vigorously, getting closer to Jisoo.  
-So, are you having fun?- Nayeon asked to her friend.  
Jisoo nodded.  
-Actually we just arrived here. It was hard, it's filled with people.- Jisoo said, while Nayeon nodded.  
-Yeah, I actually think I lost the count on how many students I invited in. I told everyone to bring some friends but they might have overdone it.-  
Jisoo nodded and drank from her cup.  
-Do you like the wine? My mom brought it from Italy. We initially started drinking the red one but one of the guys broke the bottle in the hallway so...-  
Jisoo nodded,  
-I see.-  
Lucas put his arm around Chaeyoung's shoulders, who froze istantly on the place.  
What was happenning? She really didn't plan on meeting anybody. Especially not him. He smelled like weed and he was extremely clingy.  
Chaeyoung tried to make Jisoo turn around to help her, but she was too much focused on Nayeon's conversation to be worrying about her.  
-What are you doing?- She then asked to him, while he was holding onto her tight.  
Lucas looked at her, like he was in the middle of proceeding the information she was sending, and then he laughed a little.  
-I don't really know baby. Do you have another question?- He said, chuckling and throwing his paper cup on the ground.  
Chaeyoung looked at him a little disgusted. It's not that she didn't like boys. He was kind of hot, his arm had a really big bicipe and it was enchanting, but his attitude was making the bell into her brain ring. He was dangerous. Or maybe just a freak. She really couldn't tell. But he was acting super weird, that was sure.  
-Maybe I can answer that one.- He kept talking after a few seconds of silence.  
Chaeyoung pouted a little and looked at him in the eyes. He was out of it. Then, she hit with her shoe Jisoo's leg. Hard.  
When was she going to look at her and help her out? Chaeyoung was panicking. She would have teased Jisoo for days because of that. She was ignoring her! Chaeyoung thought she could have died there and Jisoo wouldn't even realize she was missing.  
Nayeon noticed the two, and got up again from the couch.  
-Oh, Lucas, no. She just arrived here. Let her go.- She said smiling prettily, taking his arm off her shoulders.  
Then Jisoo finally turned around and noticed the whole situation. She started laughing into Chaeyoung's face, who was sending daggers to her through her eyes. Heartless bitch.  
-Why should I?- Lucas mumbled, while looking at Nayeon.   
-Because if you do, later I will give you a treat.-  
Lucas looked like he was thinking it throughly. Chaeyoung could almost spot a "loading" sign on his forehead.  
-Your panties?- He said out of the blue. Jisoo laughed.  
-Yeah. Yeah my panties.- She said, a little taken back.  
Lucas looked relieved and got up from the couch, then he immediatly dove himself again into the crowd in the hallway.  
-I'm sorry.- Nayeon said to Chaeyoung, who shrugged her shoulders.  
-Don't worry. It was funny, I guess.- Chaeyoung said, a little embarrassed.  
Nayeon chuckled.  
-I like your t-shirt. Looks vintage.-  
Jisoo smiled. Nayeon might have been dangerous, but she was good in making people feel at ease. That was one of her charms, probably.  
Nayeon then raised her glass, into the middle of the crowded room, and started talking.  
-Let's have a toast for my friends!- She yelled, pointing at them.   
Everyone raised their cups into the air and drank from them, toasting for Chaeyoung and Jisoo. The two shy ones.  
Chaeyoung felt a little exposed, but it was fun. Everyone was looking at them after Nayeon's mention and it felt satisfying. She wanted to leave behind all the inhibitions for that night and to let it be. Without worrying too much.  
Jisoo slapped lightly Nayeon's arm, who laughed.  
-Don't be shy! They're all good people.-  
Jisoo chuckled.  
-Oh and if you're hungry I bought some pizza and some deliver food.-  
Chaeyoung looked at her, interested.  
Nayeon chuckled.  
-Check there to see if there's something left.- Nayeon pointed at the TV side of the room, and Chaeyoung walked there fast, impatient to finally bite a good slice of pizza.  
Jisoo laughed.  
-She always eats and she stays that skinny.-  
Nayeon sighed.  
-I'm envious.-  
-Me too.- Jisoo stated, chuckling.  
When Chaeyoung finally arrived at the table, she immediately realized all the boxes of pizza were empty.  
-I can't believe it.- She said in English to herself, panicked.  
Chaeyoung often talked to herself in English. Because she had grown up into New Zealand for a big part of her life, it was so natural to her.  
-You can't believe what?- Someone surprisingly answered to her, in English.   
It startled Chaeyoung, making her jump out of her own skin. She turned around to see what was the source of the voice.  
She met eyes with a really short girl.  
Her skin was glowing and a little dark, she had a pair of full lips tinted with a deep red color and her hair was styled into a ponytail. She was wearing a thick layer of eyeliner under her eyes and she was wearing a red checkered skirt with a pair of fishnet stockings. A little old-fashioned, but Chaeyoung loved it.  
Chaeyoung looked at her a little shocked and then smiled. That was embarrassing.  
-No pizza.- She said again in English, smiling at the pony-tail girl.  
The other one smiled and then handed her the piece she was holding into her hand.  
-I took the last one, but I still didn't eat it. You can have it.-   
Chaeyoung looked at her like she was a mirage.  
-Are you serious?- Chaeyoung asked shocked.  
The girl passed her the slice of pepperoni pizza, smiling and showing her perfect rectangular teeth.  
-Serious.- She just said, while Chaeyoung received the piece of food.  
Then, the girl talked again.  
-Name's Jennie.-  
Chaeyoung smiled, as she was biting the slice. It was still warm, that felt like heaven on Earth.  
-I'm Chaeyoung.- She switched to Korean, while Jennie smiled.  
-And you just saved my life.- She talked back in English again.  
Jennie looked at her confused and then laughed.  
-Didn't know a slice of pizza could change someone's life.- Jennie spoke in Korean.  
Chaeyoung chuckled.  
-Mine just changed because of it.-  
Jennie laughed again.  
-You must be hungry. You almost finished it.-  
Chaeyoung smiled with her mouth being full. Not the greatest scene, but Jennie was still happy about it. She looked like she was enjoying herself.  
-Didn't have time to eat back home.-  
-Me neither. But the majority of people here is too drunk to even have a single slice. I ate three of them already.-  
Chaeyoung smiled a little.  
-Getting drunk with white wine. Seems classy enough.- Chaeyoung commented.  
Jennie nodded.  
-Yeah, there are even some beers in the fridge. But Nayeon asked to bring primarily wine.-  
Chaeyoung got a little closer to Jennie's ear and whispered something.  
-I actually think this wine tastes like shit.-  
Jennie laughed.  
\- I think they added some water because they're running out of it. Tastes pretty bland to me too.-  
Chaeyoung nodded and finished her cup quickly.  
-Pizza was great though.-  
Jennie nodded again.  
They stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, Jennie talked again.  
-Who brought you here at this party? Are you Nayeon's friend?-  
Chaeyoung shook her head.  
-I came here because of a friend in common.-  
Jennie nodded, grabbing an half full cup on the table and drinking from it.  
-May I introduce someone to you?- Jennie asked politely, smiling.  
As Chaeyoung nodded, Jennie pointed to some people with her index finger, with her black painted short nails.  
-He's Hoseok. He's cool. He's one of the few friends I have in Yonsei. If you need something, you can go to him. And please, don't get close to that Nayeon's friend.-  
-Lucas?- Chaeyoung asked, and Jennie nodded.  
-He's a weirdo. Avoid being alone with him.-  
-Nayeon seems to like him though.-  
Jennie smiled.  
-Do you really think she likes you? She can smile in your face but she will be the worst bitch behind your back.-  
Chaeyoung nodded again, like she was in one of her university classes.  
Jennie then took her wrist, without even worrying wether if she was comfortable with physical contact or not and brought her to the TV side of the room.  
She left Chaeyoung's arm only to get closer to the game console and to switch it off.  
Chaeyoung looked at her new friend with wide open eyes. Wow. She was sassy.  
-Game's finished, girls.- She said in English, smiling at Chaeyoung while she was still holding the console's cables.  
When the two girls left, swearing at her, Jennie plugged it back in and handed to Chaeyoung the white joypad.  
-I'll be the black one.- She said, hinting to her darker skin color.  
Chaeyoung chuckled. She was cool. Chaeyoung liked her. She looked like one of those movies amazing characters. And she was in love with her skirt.  
When the game started, Chaeyoung gave all of her best to beat Jennie. Jennie was great, but Chaeyoung didn't want to let her win. Years and years of practicing into her home, trying to avoid social contact with the outer world, granted her some godly gaming skills. And that was why, without a doubt, she won.  
Jennie looked at her shocked.  
-How can you be that good?-  
Chaeyoung smiled a little and then lifted her shoulders a little.  
-Practice makes perfect.- She said, making Jennie laugh.  
At that point, the guy that Jennie pointed at Chaeyoung got closer to them and smiled at Jennie.  
-You suck.- He said to her, while she jokingly slapped him on his face.  
-Hobi, this is my new friend, meet Chaeyoung.- Jennie introduced her to him, and he smiled dearly.  
-You're almost taller than me.- He said at her. She chuckled.  
-Am I? You're not short yourself.- Chaeyoung answered.  
Hoseok was a really good looking guy. He had deep black hair lifted up his forehead, a pair of graceful cheeks that got up his face everytime he smiled and a really big smile. Jennie was right, he looked like he was a good guy.  
-How did you two get to know each other?-   
Jennie looked at his friend and laughed, while he looked at Chaeyoung trying to ignore the short goth girl.  
-We knew each other during an exam.- He said, and Chaeyoung looked at them shocked.  
-An exam!?-  
Jennie laughed.  
-Yeah. He asked to copy the whole paper sheet, and I gave it to him.-  
-She saved my career.- He said dramatically.  
-Which exam was it?-  
-English Literature.- She said, while Hoseok copied her accent.  
Chaeyoung laughed. Those two were funny people.  
-We had an exam in common because I study literature and Korean language.- Hoseok tried to explain to the new friend.  
-I study literature and English language. So we had that exam in common.-  
Chaeyoung nodded.  
Hoseok, smiling, led the two girls next to the stereo and to the dancing crowd. There were a bunch of girls and boys dancing to the sound of the stereo, all gathered to a specific part of the room.  
Chaeyoung didn't know how, but she immediately found herself dancing in the middle of the group, to the sound of the full blasted out music. She had a plastic cup in her hand, that Hoseok made sure to be always filled, since he pulled out of his black backpack a whole bottle of vodka. Chaeyoung and Jennie were dancing together, happily. Jennie was really cute and she kept hyping her up. She talked to her in english, more like yelled because of all the noise, and jumped with her to the sound of the bass. Chaeyoung was having fun. Jennie was cool and she liked the fact that she found a new friend. She could speak English like her, so that was an extra point. And she gave Chaeyoung her slice of pizza, which was enough to make her think that she was a good person.   
But, after a while, Chaeyoung started feeling uneasy. She was looking around, trying to spot Jisoo. Last time she saw her, she was with Nayeon. And she really wanted to share that moment with her too. Alcohol was into her veins, making her dizzy, music was entering into her soul and her body was moving almost automatically. She felt like she wasn't in control. But it felt special. Jennie was trying to make her feel at ease and she was dancing with her, laughing and being dumb with her. But she really wanted Jisoo to be there too. So, while dancing, she started turning around and around, trying to find her.  
All around her there was only a crowd of people, and everyone was jumping and stomping to the rhythm of the music. Chaeyoung couldn't see anything. Alcohol was making her vision dizzy, and her mind was panicking.  
The only thing she could think of was Jisoo. Where is Jisoo? Where is Jisoo? Where is Jisoo?  
After drinking again from her cup, she violently snatched off Jennie's hand from her left arm and started running against the mass of people, bumping into the elbows of the taller ones and onto some cups filled with alcohol.  
She didn't care. She really didn't care. She didn't know what was wrong with her body and her mind. She felt something inside of her, and she had the urge to pull it out.  
Chaeyoung ran and entered into the hallway, looking for the bathroom. Jisoo occasionally left her mind for a few seconds.  
She knocked vigorously on the wooden door, that was closed. She didn't even wanted to talk because she was too scared she might have vomited as soon as she opened her mouth. So she kept her lips shut and kept banging with her fist onto the door, until it was opened by a really skinny and tall girl.  
Chaeyoung really didn't even bother to look at her, as she entered fast and kneeled in front of the toilet.  
The floor was ice cold, but Chaeyoung didn't care. She stuck two fingers into her throat, and reversed her whole stomach onto the shiny ceramic surface.  
The bathroom girl immediately closed the door and locked it back with the key, Chaeyoung could tell because of the noise she heard. Then, she felt somebody grabbing her hair and pulling it lightly to make it easier for her to puke.  
She thought it was weird, but didn't ask because she was too busy emptying her stomach.  
After what felt like a century, Chaeyoung finally felt like she vomited enough and tried to get up from her kneeling position. The girl, then, stopped holding her hair and walked towards the sink, handing her a towel.  
-It might be dirty.- She warned her.  
Chaeyoung finally raised her eyes and looked at her.  
When she spoke, she had some kind of an accent. Actually, Chaeyoung had problems realizing what she said. But she cleaned her mouth and got up, still looking at the girl.  
She had a long figure, a pair of full double-eyelided eyes and her nose was tiny. She didn't look korean at all.  
Chaeyoung bowed slightly.  
-I'm sorry.-  
The girl, who sported a bleached blonde dyed hairstyle, shook her head and opened the water faucet.  
Chaeyoung got the hint and washed her mouth.  
The girl then, sighed and handed to Chaeyoung a transparent envelope. She was a little puzzled, because inside of it where were a few white pills.  
She looked at her confused, and the girl laughed.  
-You don't do that?- She spoke informally.  
Now, Chaeyoung was sure she was not korean. She shook her head, confused.  
-Helps me with the stomach ache.- She said then, trying to justify what she just had done.  
And Chaeyoung understood that she was just trying to help her.  
-Oh, no. No stomach ache.-   
The blonde girl looked at her, wondering about something.  
-Then why?- The girl asked.  
Chaeyoung didn't know how to answer. She didn't really know why. But she did it. Always. And felt the urge to do so, everytime.  
So, she looked at her in the eyes, in silence. She was trying to find the answer herself.  
Chaeyoung smiled.  
-Don't know.- Said, simply.  
The blonde girl then looked at her a little worried, and checked her hands.  
At first, Chaeyoung thought she was going to give again to her the envelope and the pills, but in reality the girl flipped her hands over and looked at her knuckles, where Chaeyoung could see a few superficial wounds.  
The girl then looked at her again, into her eyes.  
Chaeyoung was shaking internally. She didn't know why but those huge eyes made her shiver. It was like she could see inside of her brain, and she didn't like it. Chaeyoung didn't like when somebody was trying to analyze her. Nobody would have never understood anyways.  
Then, the girl slightly slapped both Chaeyoung's hands, over the teeth marks on her skin. After looking at her again for a few seconds, she turned her back at Chaeyoung and left the bathroom, leaving her with a thousands of unanswered questions.  
It was weird, and that girl was surely the weirdest one she had ever met in her life.  
But why she felt so attacked by her presence? And why her inquiring gaze got her so shocked?  
She almost felt like she needed to puke again. She needed to give up on those feelings, soon. She couldn't bear them.  
Chaeyoung couldn't keep feelings inside. She really couldn't, and she hated when she was upset. She needed to get rid of them as soon as possible, even if sometimes she feared that she might just vomit her whole stomach out of her mouth.  
She sighed, and then looked at herself into the mirror, a little shaken.  
Fixed her makeup fast, as she always did, and then got out of the bathroom. It was her routine, and she liked it the way it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seoul, Nayeon's house-  3:07 AM**  
  
  
Jennie wondered what happened to her friend. They were just fine, but suddenly she felt the urge to run away from her and from Hoseok. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside the crowd. She needed to breathe too.  
Hoseok pointed at her skirt, making her notice that she dirtied with some spots of alcohol. What a waste, that skirt was phenomenal.  
Jennie pouted a little, but held tight to her friend's arm.  
She was sad Chaeyoung was gone, but at least she still had Hoseok.  
She started looking in the crowd, trying to spot Chaeyoung's face. She wanted to ask to her what was wrong about dancing together and why she flew like that, without even giving them a reason. That was exactly what she wanted to do, but she forgot about it as soon as she met eyes with her friend, Lisa.  
It was impossible not to recognize her, she had super blonde dyed hair, a pair of full dolly lips and a deep double eyelid pair of eyes. Impossible to miss her face, even in the middle of a crowd.  
Lisa came to Jennie smiling, and then hugged her a little.  
-I met a weird girl in the bathroom.- She said, a little worried.  
Lisa had an accent. A really big one, and Jennie was used to it. But for most of the people, it was really hard to tell what she was trying to say. Lisa was not korean, and everyone could tell. In fact, her real name was Lalisa and she came directly from Thailand. No one really knew about her life or about her parents, she didn't really like to talk about it.   
But everyone knew she was a great party girl. She liked to party, tire her body out and to drink till her liver passed out. When it came to that type of lifestyle, Lisa was the best.  
And Jennie knew her exactly like that, during a party. They spent the whole after-party time together and watched the sun rise. That's where they knew they could be bonding for life.   
Jennie didn't really give a shit about Lisa's bad grammar or her accent, since she had some problems talking in korean herself. And Lisa liked the fact that Jennie could understand her easily, and she could express herself being sure she was not going to be misunderstood.   
-What girl?- Jennie asked.  
-Mickey mouse shirt. She vomited.- Lisa said fast, a little worried.  
Jennie looked at her in the eyes, shocked. That was exactly Chaeyoung. Mickey mouse t-shirt was the one she was wearing.   
Lisa was a little taken back by Jennie's reaction and shared a glance with Hoseok.  
-Do you know her?- Lisa asked.  
Jennie nodded slowly, looking into the crowd.  
Why was she puking? Was it for the pizza? The alcohol knocked her out? She really didn't drink that much and the wine Nayeon gave to the partying people was kind of bland. That was what she really didn't get.  
After a few seconds of silence, Jennie was going to talk, but Lisa interrupted her immediately.  
-She had wounds on her knuckles.- Lisa said again, really fast.   
Jennie wasn't really sure of what Lisa said, but nodded.  
Then, she spotted Chaeyoung. She just came out of the bathroom, she looked kind of messed up, and she was holding one hand against her stomach. Jennie felt the impulse to run to her and to ask to her if she was feeling fine, but before she could even move a muscle, Chaeyoung was reached by another girl.  
This girl was wearing black heeled boots and had an amazing slender figure.   
Probably, that was the friend she came with to the party.   
Jennie looked at them, and at the same time Chaeyoung met eyes with her. Chaeyoung didn't look angry or annoyed. So Jennie thought what happened wasn't her fault. Plus, Lisa said she was vomiting in the bathroom, so she probably felt the need to throw up. In a few seconds, the two girls reached Jennie's group and Chaeyoung apologized with her.  
Jennie didn't really feel like she needed to apologize, but she smiled and accepted it. It would have been rude not to.   
Lisa smiled at Chaeyoung and waved at her, making her laugh. Yeah, they met, and Lisa was so kind that she greeted her like they were already friends. Chaeyoung liked that attitude. No questions. No drama.  
-Do you want to come with us? After the party?- Jennie said to Chaeyoung, almost yelling into her ear.  
-Where are we going?- Chaeyoung answered back.  
-It's a secret.- Jennie said.  
Lisa pointed with her skinny index finger Jisoo and told her "You're coming too" which came off as extremely funny and made Jisoo chuckle.  
Yeah, they wanted to go. They didn't know where, but the atmosphere of the party was kind of boring them out.   
So, they agreed, and after stealking some of the beer cans into the fridge (piling them all up into Hoseok's backpack) they got immediately out of the apartment and ran into the stairs.  
Jisoo and Chaeyoung didn't really know what was going to happen, but they felt the thrill, and they liked it.  
  
  
Lisa was a skilled driver. That was exactly what they couldn't expect from her. The worst thing of it all is that she really didn't own a driving license. She had in her pockets Jennie's one, which sat on the passenger's seat, without wearing a seatbelt. She was resting her feet over the dashboard of the car, while Lisa was having fun driving around with her car and speeding up. Jennie didn't look worried. Probably she was used to it.  
Onto the back seats, Jisoo was shivering because of the fear, as much as Chaeyoung. Hoseok was playing a phone game, with his smart phone volume full blasting.  
How could Jennie and Hoseok be so calm, being in a car driven by someone with no driving license? Chaeyoung kept wondering, and Jisoo wondered how Chaeyoung got to know those two reckless girls and that guy.  
Lisa was driving fast, with her left hand out of the car's window.   
It was 4 in the morning, the breeze was freezing and Jisoo could feel her shoulders, left naked by her top, being scarred by the wind hitting her skin. It was kind of bad, but on the other side, she felt like she was being woken up. Usually, at that hour of the day, Jisoo was so sleepy she couldn't even keep one eye open. But in Jennie's car, she felt alive.   
Chaeyoung, on the other side, held tight to her t-shirt and tried to put her body closer to her friend, so that she could steal some of her warmth.  
Hoseok wore a pair of skinny white bleached jeans, a black hoodie and he had a pair of vans at his feet. Chaeyoung liked guys who wore vans shoes, so she liked him right off the bat.  
She tried to focus her attention on the game he was playing, while Lisa drove them through all South Korea's capital.  
When Lisa finally turned off the engine of Jennie's car, Chaeyoung realized where they were.  
It was a plane runway. She didn't even know how they got there or how they were able to get to there, but they were in the middle of it and Chaeyoung was shocked.  
She climbed down the car, when Lisa opened her car door.   
They weren't the only ones there. Other two cars were there, with a bunch of guys who greeted Lisa. They knew each other.   
-I brought you some candies!- Lisa said, laughing.   
Chaeyoung felt a little uneasy, and Jisoo smiled a little.   
Jennie got closer to them, with Hoseok by her side and gave an high five to one of the guys.  
They were four. There was a taller one, who was wearing a white baseball cap and had a black coat, with a pair of deep dimples on his cheeks. Another one had a black banged fringe and had a white glowing skin. Chaeyoung could have sworn that one of them was shorter than her. Jisoo was analyzing all of the four, trying to remember what their faces looked like.   
Jennie smiled and introduced them both.  
-I'm Namjoon, nice to meet you.- The taller dimpled guy said to Chaeyoung.  
She realized he had a pair of really deep hooded eyes that went straight into her soul. Almost like Lisa's one, it pierced right through her.  
-Yoongi.- The one with the white skin said, staring at the black concrete.   
He didn't even bother to raise his gaze to greet them. That was so unpolite. Jisoo felt a little annoyed because of it.  
-I'm Jungkook, nice to meet you.- A guy introduced himself, looking at Jisoo right through. Probably he was shocked by her light outfit. It was cold and probably she was freezing on her place. Chaeyoung was too, but she had a jacket with her.   
-Aren't you cold?- A guy with a deep voice said to Jisoo. He had full lips and dark skin, like Jennie.  
Jisoo shook her head, a little taken back. She didn't want to be a bother anyways. Chaeyoung chuckled, making everyone pay immediately attention to her.  
Lisa got closer to the tall deep-voiced guy and hugged him.  
-He's Taehyung.-  
Taehyung realized he forgot to introduce himself and laughed.  
-I'm sorry. The late hour kind of confuses me.- He tried to justify himself, while he was wrapping his arm around Lisa's shoulders.  
-Excuses.- Namjoon said in English, surprising Chaeyoung.  
Why the hell everyone could speak english? Why when she first came back to Korea, nobody helped her? She was a little offended by that. She chuckled.  
-Exactly.- Jennie answered, while Hoseok shook his head.  
-English makes my head hurt.-  
Jisoo chuckled.   
-I can't understand English either.- She said, and Hoseok brought his arm around her shoulder. That startled her.  
She realized probably that was a thing of her group. Being extremely close and having absolutely no physical contact limit whatsoever. That was new, but some kind of refreshing to her. She didn't refuse him, he let his arm stay there. She was cold anyway and he was kind of protecting her from the wind.   
-So, are you up for a ride?- Lisa said, looking at Chaeyoung and Jisoo.  
Her accent was thick, but it was kind of growing on them. They liked it.  
Jisoo looked at Chaeyoung, confused.  
-A ride?-  
-Yeah. Choose a driver.- Lisa said with a big smile on her lips.  
Lisa's smile was enchanting. She had a pair of full lips that curved beautifully over her perfectly rectangular and white teeth. She looked like a super model.  
Chaeyoung was shocked.  
-Who drives?-  
Lisa smiled, and pointed at herself with her thumb.  
-Me.-  
Namjoon raised his hand.  
-Me.-  
Yoongi, the one with the black fringe, finally lifted up his gaze and looked at Chaeyoung, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
-And me.-  
Jennie tried to clear it up, smiling kindly.  
-The other ones usually drive too, but today we're in the middle of a tournament.-   
-Yeah, and I won.- Lisa said, making the tall guy laugh.  
Then, Lisa started walking back to Jennie's car. She grabbed Jennie by her arm. She was followed right back by Hoseok too. Apparently, she chose by herself who was coming with her.  
Namjoon raised his index finger towards Chaeyoung and beckoned her to get closer to him. He chose her. And his charisma made Chaeyoung follow him like a good dog to his car. It was a little SUV, surely it could fit a lot of people inside of it. She wondered if it was really Namjoon's car or it belonged to his father, or his mother.  
Jisoo was called by the black fringed one, who opened the passenger seat's door for her. He owned a little black car, who looked kind of cheap. The insides were kind of dirty, probably he wasn't really into cleaning it much.   
-Don't get too confident, baby. I'll shred you to pieces.- Namjoon yelled, looking at Lisa, who was sitting onto the driver's seat in Jennie's car.  
While Chaeyoung was sitting into the passenger's seat of Namjoon's car, Lisa teased him back.  
-I'm waiting! I'm here! Take me!- She said, sticking her tongue out.  
At that same moment, Namjoon put his foot onto the pedal and his car growled.  
Chaeyoung shivered a little, hugging herself with her long arms.  
Namjoon turned his head, and looked at her.  
-You need to put your seatbelt on.- He said, getting closer to Chaeyoung.  
What was happening? She didn't even know. But he was getting really close to her and she was shivering again.   
After a few seconds, he simply plugged in her seatbelt, and then got his hands back onto the steering wheel. He just really wanted to grant to her a safe trip, and he chuckled a little.  
-Hold on tight. It will be roudy.-   
-Roudy?- She asked, scared.  
Namjoon simply nodded.  
-I'm sorry we're getting to know each other like this.- He said fast, staring at the concrete.  
Chaeyoung was confused.  
-What?-  
She couldn't even hear if Namjoon answered her, because of the noise she heard right after. The tires of his car were screeching on the black concrete, and the sound of rumbling engines working was so strong it actually made her feel dizzy.  
She wondered what Jisoo was going through, since her driver was the quiet one. Jisoo wasn't exactly the talkative type either, but in some situations she liked to be reassured. At least, her driver talked to her. Even if she couldn't hear a thing because of the noises. And because of the wind coming up straight onto her face.  
Namjoon, Lisa and Yoongi were driving fast into the runway. They had light up the huge lights of the airport and the concrete could be seen clearly.   
Jisoo, on the other hand, didn't even have the time to plug her seatbelt on and she hit her forehead onto the dashboard of Yoongi's car, who chuckled. He was kind of an asshole. Yeah, he opened the car door for her but he didn't even warn her about the dangerous activity they were going to do. Jisoo, after swearing a little, could already feel the bruise building up on her milky forehead, while the driver was still laughing.  
Wow, that was rude.  
But, on the other side, Jisoo started immediately having fun as soon as he started driving. She loved fun rides and she loved fast speed. Usually, she would have been kind of scared in a situation like that, but at that moment the only thing she could feel in her body was pure adrenaline. Yoongi drove fast, followed by Lisa, and he kept laughing like a fool.   
He had a really unique type of smile, whenever he did it, his whole gum was showing. It made him look like a little kid. A kid who was playing with toy cars. He started pushing his foot on the pedal and they passed Namjoon's car. Jisoo laughed with her whole heart when she saw her friend drowning into the passenger seat, holding onto her seatbelt like it was her life savior.   
Yoongi was laughing too.  
-They found each other.- Chaeyoung mumbled, a little angry because of how much fun Jisoo was having.   
-What?- Namjoon yelled.  
Chaeyoung shook her head.  
-NOTHING!- She said, with a pout on her lips.  
-You're a douche.- She whispered then.  
-Thank you, _Mickey girl_.- He said ironically, showing her a big dimple on his right cheek.  
-So you actually can hear me, can't you!?- Chaeyoung yelled sassily, while he was chuckling.  
He startled her when he pulled the clutch and started speeding even faster.   
Chaeyoung held onto her seatbelt so tight she started feeling her nails hurting. She was in danger. Namjoon observed her reaction and kept laughing.  
Lisa, on the other hand, sped up, and reached Yoongi's car. She was left behind by the two cars.  
-I'm going to make you all regret even being alive!- She said, sticking her tongue out.   
Yoongi, on the other hand, shook his head with a smile on his face.  
-You should talk less and drive more.- He simply said, shrugging his shoulders.   
Lisa didn't answer, she just surpassed him, reaching Namjoon's car.  
-Baby, be prepared, I'm going to crush you.- Namjoon yelled from the driver seat towards the opened car window.  
Lisa sped up again, and turned her car with a skid. It looked amazing. Lisa driving skills were absolutely no joke.   
Jisoo got a little scared. If Lisa turned her car like that and the race was going to last three laps, that meant that surely each one of the cars had to turn its way into the runway.  
She was in the middle of asking and voicing her thoughts out, but her words died into her throat as Yoongi proceeded to skid violently, turning the whole car.   
Jisoo was shocked. He just really pretended like nothing happened and kept driving, while she felt adrenaline building up into her stomach. Like a knot.  
Chaeyoung thought that it looked exactly like it came out from a movie.   
Namjoon felt praised by her reaction, so he kinda smiled to himself. Chaeyoung noticed and smiled too. He was such a douche.  
Yoongi was silent. He just laughed sometimes, or interacted with other people. He didn't say a single word to Jisoo.   
On the other hand, Lisa was acting comfortable, in her car Jennie was enjoying the ride and Hoseok was in the back seat playing mobile games again.   
They must have been pretty used to those kind of races. Chaeyoung and Jisoo weren't, and that was exactly why when they finally got off, they felt like they were coming back home from the army.  
Chaeyoung felt almost the urge to kiss the floor, while Jisoo was walking unsteadily onto her high heeled boots.  
-I won.- Lisa said, with a big smile on her face.   
Oh yeah, the race. While Chaeyoung was praying all the gods she knew and Jisoo was having the best time of her life, they both forgot about the race. There was a winner, and that was ovbiously Lisa.  
Namjoon shook his head.  
-That was luck.- Yoongi said, while Lisa was partying with Jennie.  
-Didn't we agree on a prize?- The blonde girl said sassily, while fidgeting with the car keys between her long fingers.   
-Ugh. Really? How could you remember it?- Namjoon asked to her, with a troubled expression on his face.  
Probably it was something big. That was why Yoongi looked kind of avoidant, and Namjoon was drowning into the deepest embarrassment.   
Lisa looked at Chaeyoung and Jisoo and smiled at them.  
-Come closer girls, it will be a show worth watching.- She said, grabbing both of their arms and dragging them closer to her.  
Namjoon and Yoongi were the only two people left facing them. At the same moment, Lisa, Jennie and the two girls were reached by the other two guys and Hoseok.   
-We're here for the prize, ovbiously.- The taller one said, Taehyung.  
Jungkook, the other one, just kept laughing.   
Namjoon looked at Yoongi, in pain.  
-I hope it will be fast and I won't feel anything.- He said to his friend, who nodded.  
-Me too.-  
Jennie pulled out of Hoseok's jacket her phone and started recording a video, pointing at the two losing drivers the flash of her camera.  
-Ugh, you're blinding me.- Yoongi said, while he tried to cover his eyes.   
-Come on! We're waiting!-  
Lisa started clapping her hands, encouraging the whole team to clap with her and chant with her.  
Chaeyoung clapped happily. She wanted absolutely to see what was the prize. Jisoo was happy too, even if a little cold.   
Namjoon shook his head, while Lisa kept chanting and the three other guys were even stomping their feet to the rhythm.  
Yoongi tried to cover his face a little, while Namjoon got closer to him with an embarrassed smile on his face.  
-If we're not satisfied with it we're going to ask you to do it again, be careful.- Jennie said, chuckling.  
Yoongi then reached with his face Namjoon's lips and stamped on it a fast peck, in front of the camera, making everyone scream with joy.  
They kissed! Jisoo laughed loudly while Chaeyoung was filled with excitement. They really kissed! Jennie stopped filming them as soon as they took a step back and started laughing again. Yoongi was spitting on the floor while Namjoon was craving for water.  
-Please someone help me.- Namjoon said dramatically, while Lisa was laughing hard.  
Taehyung got a little closer to him, trying to hand him a bottle of water, but Hoseok immediately cut him off.  
-Don't feed him. That's the punishment.- He said, while Namjoon got on his knees, begging for him.  
-He's going to have his taste on his lips the _whole_ _evening_.- Lisa said, mixing English and Korean together in one sentence.  
Chaeyoung nodded and stared at Namjoon on his knees.  
-Poor him.- She said sarcastically, making Namjoon look at her and point his middle finger at her. She chuckled.  
-Wow he's so rude.- Lisa said with a smile on her face, looking at Chaeyoung's eyes.  
-Should we punish him?- Jennie said, smirking.  
Chaeyoung nodded vigorously and she watched as Lisa's long legs pushed Namjoon on the floor, while Jennie was holding him down.   
Then Hoseok handed the water bottle to Chaeyoung and Jennie encouraged her to pour it onto the poor dimpled driver.  
He started begging for her to stop, but Chaeyoung was too much into it and decided to punish him anyways, pouring the whole bottle content onto his clothes.  
Chaeyoung laughed, throwing the plastic bottle on the floor as soon as she emptied it, while Namjoon was laughing in pain. It was cold and the bottle was freezing cold. Not the best feeling for sure.  
-How could you do this, Mickey girl!- He said in pain, while he was still being held down.  
Lisa laughed.   
-What did you learn today?- Jennie said, with her foot on his shoulder.  
-To be meaner with girls so that when they'll punish me I will look at their panties without them noticing.- He said with a smile on his face, while a shocked Jennie was trying to cover herself and to lower the hem of her skirt.  
Chaeyoung laughed loud and Lisa left him immediately, feeling a little embarrassed.  
-Did you really look at them?- The Mickey girl then asked, not being too sure.  
Namjoon nodded proudly.  
-What color are they?- Jennie asked, still holding the hem of her skirt in between her thighs, as if she was still trying to protect herself from someone looking.   
-Pink with a cute white ribbon on the top.- He answered and Lisa laughed.  
Jennie looked at him with wide eyes and Chaeyoung gave him a small blow to his forehead.  
-You're a pervert.-   
-What can I do? Temptations have turned me into a slave.- He said dramatically again, while Lisa shook her head.  
-You deserve to be soaked in freezing water.-  
Namjoon started begging her again and she laughed, helping him get up.   
-So, what are we doing next?- Lisa asked to Taehyung, who immediately welcomed her in his arms and hugged her lazily.  
-Don't know. I still don't know if Yoongi will keep hanging out with us after giving his first kiss to Namjoon.-  
-His first kiss?- Lisa chuckled a little while Yoongi was looking at her with fire into his little and dark eyes.  
-Wasn't my first! And that doesn't mean I won't get better ones in the future.- He defended himself, with an angry face.  
Lisa nodded.  
-Sure. That little pouty face will get to many girls' hearts.- She said, while Yoongi looked away.  
He looked umcomfortable while he was given compliments. Jisoo smiled a little and got closer to him.   
-Don't worry, I lost my first kiss into a stupid party too. So, I can relate to you.- She said with a low voice, so low that it was almost hard to hear. She was kind of embarrassed to reach out to him and he actually looked at her with a gaze that conveyed "and why would I care?". But then, he softened his face muscles and gave in, smiling a little.  
-In a stupid punishment like I did?-   
-More or less. It was one of those stupid parties people in high school have, so to show everyone I wasn't a loser... I had to do it.-   
-But probably was with a boy so it was more comfortable than mine.-  
-Actually I would have preferred it to be a girl.- She confessed, making him laugh out loud.  
-Why so? Doesn't it feel weird? To kiss somebody you don't like.-  
Jisoo shook her head.  
-I don't know. But kissing men to me is just related to romantic environment. Not to a stupid punishment.-  
Yoongi nodded. She walked towards him and leaned her back to the side of Namjoon's car, as Yoongi was doing already. His eyes never left her figure, they kept following her.  
-I see. So you're the romantic soul out of you two.-  
Jisoo chuckled.  
-Me? I don't consider myself as one. People perceive me as someone who's kind of square.-  
-Why square? You have just witnessed a car race and you didn't even hit me when I made you bump your head onto the dashboard. You're not square.-  
Jisoo smiled.  
-Well, I am studying Law so all people can see me as the party crasher.-  
Yoongi laughed quietly.  
-So do majors define people's character?-   
-Oh, totally. Some people don't even give you the chance to make a second impression.-   
Yoongi nodded, sighing a little.  
-Yeah.-  He paused, took some time and then talked again.  
-So what was your first impression of me?-  
Jisoo scratched her chin a little, while thinking.  
-Hmm. Rude. Silent. No fun. Careless driver. I could have flown out of the windscreen in every moment and you didn't even care if I got hurt or not...- She started enumerating them, while he was laughing.  
-Well, with no seatbelt it feels more amazing.-  
-Does it? Knowing you're going to die pretty soon?-  
-Actually that's what really keeps me alive.- He simply said, making Jisoo nod.  
She was kind of confused, but she felt that moment. That boy was sincere.  
Wearing no seatbelt was terrifying, but made her body thrill because of the adrenaline. She thought that probably they were much more similar than she thought they were.  
She loved the feeling of adrenaline in her veins, while Chaeyoung hated it. She loved fun rides, riding fast on a bycicle and feeling that knot in her stomach. It was the best feeling she could ever think of. While Chaeyoung was more of a scaredy cat, Jisoo, the boring law student, loved adrenaline rushes. That was kind of ironic, but Jisoo loved it.  
She rested her head onto the side of the car, as she was watching Chaeyoung joking with the other guys and bonding with Jennie and Lisa.  
She was happy. Maybe they just found some new friends. Chaeyoung was hyper because of them, and Jisoo had a warm smile painted on their face.  
They didn't regret standing the whole night up because of them, just because for the first time in a while they both felt again young.   
And alive. Even if they were shivering because of the cold and their eyes were sticky and itchy because of the tiredness.  
They were alive. And they wanted to feel that way until their bodies collapsed.


	5. 5th. The morning after

Seoul, ??? house- 10:14 AM

Chaeyoung was still struck because of their crazy evening. She woke up, in the middle of a messy room. She was laying down on a dirty couch, with a blanket over her body and Jennie resting on her. She didn't weight too much, Chaeyoung was able to handle it. The room was so destroyed it looked like burglars came in.  
A pair of shoes was resting over the table, close to an empty pizza box, and some bottles of alcohol were laying on the floor. Food was all over the carpet, where she could see a sleepy Taehyung still deep into his slumber with his eyes closed and a slice of pepperoni on his forehead. Chaeyoung wanted to laugh, but she didn't want to wake up anybody.  
Her muscles were a little numb, maybe because of the few hours of sleep, and she tried to reach her phone, which was surprisingly turned on and the battery wasn't even too low.  
It was 10 in the morning, and she felt her stomach burning and a little dizzy. Probably she ate and drank too much, without even realizing.  
She didn't even know in which house she was sleeping in, so she got up from the couch carefully, trying not to wake Jennie up, and started exploring.  
She found herself in the middle of a huge corridor, walking slowly, trying to avoid waking other people up. It was cold, and her stocking covered feet were touching unwillingly the cold pavement of the house.  
Then she opened slowly a wooden door, revealing a luxurious blue bathroom, that looked extremely cleaned up. She was almost used to the mess she found all over the house, so seeing a room all cleaned shocked her a little.  
The only problem with it was that she found Jisoo into the bath tub, deeply sleeping, with her phone in her hand and one shoe missing.  
Chaeyoung took quickly a picture, trying to hold in her laughter. Jisoo, who always looked like a disney princess, was now sleeping in a bathub in front of her. It was one of the best days of her life.  
Jisoo immediately woke up, to the sound of Chaeyoung laughing, and when she realized what was happening (it took her a good 5 seconds period of time) she tried to take her remaining boot to throw it to her laughing friend.  
Chaeyoung kept chuckling and then joked.  
-Good morning princess.- She said, while Jisoo chuckled too.  
Chaeyoung, then, helped her friend to come out of the bathub.  
-How did we end up here?- Chaeyoung asked sincerely, while Jisoo was holding her head with one hand.  
-We're in Hoseok's house. We came here because Lisa said she wanted to have a pizza night with all of us, but I don't remember exactly what happened after.-  
Chaeyoung smiled.  
-Back in the living room there's the tall guy with a piece of pepperoni on his face. We probably threw that at each other instead of eating it.-  
Jisoo chuckled.  
-The tall guy? You mean Taehyung?-  
Chaeyoung nodded and Jisoo chuckled again.  
-I don't even remember where my other boot went.- She admitted frankly, making her friend smile.  
-We'll find it.- Chaeyoung said, while both of them started walking in the hallway.  
What did she do the night before? Jisoo started thinking. The only things she could remember were eating a slice of pizza, getting into someone's car, partying and pouring some alcohol into some glasses. The rest was unknown to her. Maybe she should have asked to somebody else, but her first mission was to find her missing shoe.  
While walking towards what looked like the kitchen, they both met the tall dimpled guy, who smiled at them both.  
-Hi Mickey. Hi Cindarella.- He said jokingly, referring to Chaeyoung's t-shirt and Jisoo's missing shoe.  
Chaeyoung froze him with his gaze, while Jisoo smiled.  
-Do you know where I can find my other shoe?- She just asked casually, making Namjoon laugh.  
-Isn't the prince supposed to bring it to you? - He joked, and Chaeyoung hit his arm, a little angry.  
Jisoo chuckled.  
-I really need it, my foot is cold.- Jisoo said laughing.  
-Last time I saw you yesterday evening you had both, and we were all in Hoseok's room.- Namjoon said, scratching his head and trying to remember.  
-Where is his room?- Chaeyoung asked, rising an eyebrow.  
-It's the door next to the bathroom one. Your friend would know.- Namjoon smirked while teasing Jisoo, and Chaeyoung pushed him again, while he chuckled.  
-Good luck.- Namjoon said, while heading towards the bathroom and greeting them with a slight bow.  
Chaeyoung wanted to kill him on the spot, but Jisoo actually found it funny.  
So they reached Hoseok's room and opened it slowly, trying not to wake everyone up.  
But what they found shocked them even more.  
Hoseok was laying in his bed, without his shirt on, and next to him Yoongi was sleeping like a baby, with his hand hanging down the bed and his hair sticking on his forehead.  
On the side of the bed, there was Lisa. She was sitting on the floor, she was still sleeping and her head was resting against the dresser. The other guy that was introduced to them, Jungkook, wasn't in the room, so Chaeyoung actually wondered where he went. In the room there were half eaten slices of pizza, empty pizza boxes and some stains on the floor, that looked and smelled like alcohol. Jisoo tried entering and searching into the room for his missing shoe, and then found it lying under Yoongi's sleeping body. She wondered why it went there.  
She poked on his back with her index finger and he woke up in a rush, mumbling.  
-Y-Yeah?- He said, as if he was being called by somebody, and Jisoo laughed, pointing at the shoe that was resting on the mattress.  
He smirked, making Jisoo a little confused, and he gave her back the boot, getting up from the bed.  
The way he got up from the bed woke up Hoseok too, who looked confused and drained. He had a pair of dark circles under his eyes and his skin had a dark color. He surely didn't sleep that well.  
Chaeyoung laughed a little and woke Lisa up, helping her standing up, and they all went back to the kitchen, where Namjoon and the other boy, Jungkook, were cooking breakfast.  
-Hello, boy.- Lisa said in English with a thick thai accent, rising her arms to the sky, waiting for Namjoon to hug her.  
He hugged her tight and then came back to the counter, where he was cracking some eggs to make a delicious omelette.  
Lisa got closer to Jungkook and greeted him too, with a kiss on his cheek, and then sat down at the table.  
Chaeyoung noticed that Lisa was a really affectionate person. Even if what she did might have looked like flirting, she knew that Lisa was being one hundred percent friendly by doing that and greeting her friends like that. They were surely close and/or used to that, so nobody ever refused hugging her or having physical contact with her. Who would anyways? She looked great.  
Yoongi entered into the kitchen and immediately opened up the fridge, looking for something to drink, and Namjoon spanked him with a plastic spatula.  
-Don't you wanna eat what I'm cooking for you? I'm offended!- He said, making Yoongi laugh.  
-Sure I do, I wanted to check if there was any milk left.- He justified himself, while Namjoon was back at his egg-cracking procedure.  
Jungkook, the one with the broadest shoulders among all of them, pointed at a bottle of milk on the kitchen counter.  
-I drank it earlier and I left it there.- He said, while Yoongi was getting closer to the bottle.  
Chaeyoung smiled a little, she liked that kind of feeling of intimacy that was built into their group. And they had been together only for one night. That was astonishing.  
Jungkook started cooking the omlettes into the heated up pan, and Jisoo sat down next to Lisa, trying to recollect herself.  
-Some vodka?- Namjoon joked bringing up to the table a bottle of alcohol. Lisa felt her gag reflex getting stronger and stronger.  
-No, please. After yesterday, no alcohol.-  
Namjoon laughed.  
-You always say this.-  
-Yeah she does.- A deep voice answered Namjoon, and they all turned their head towards the door.  
Taehyung, the tall guy with the deep voice, entered into the room, followed by Jennie.  
Jennie's look was a whole mess, makeup was smeared on her face and one of her stockings got ripped. She immediately sat next to Chaeyoung, which made Chaeyoung laugh but Jisoo felt a little jealous. What was she trying to do? She wanted to steal her bestfriend or what?  
-We're too many, I need to cook so much more.- Jungkook said jokingly, pouting a little.  
-Don't worry. Mickey doesn't eat, she already has grown up so much, she doesn't need it.- Namjoon teased Chaeyoung, pointing at her with the plastic spatula.  
Chaeyoung looked at him with ice cold eyes, while she was holding her smartphone in her hands.  
-I'm not throwing it at you because I'm afraid it would break.- She said and Namjoon chuckled.  
Jennie pointed at a plastic fork on the table and pointed it at Chaeyoung, suggesting that she could throw that to Namjoon for vengeance.  
Hoseok yawned and took a water bottle from the fridge, since Yoongi had emptied the milk one, and drank directly from it.  
Jennie spanked him a little, mumbling a "You're disgusting", and Taehyung laughed, putting his feet over another chair.  
-I don't remember anything from yesterday, honestly.- Taehyung said, while looking at his phone.  
-You tried to kiss me.- Jungkook said, making Taehyung laugh.  
-What?? Did I?- He asked to the group, shocked.  
Namjoon shook his head.  
-He's teasing you. Actually you tried to kiss me.- Namjoon fought back, making Jungkook laugh.  
-No, it was me!-  
Jennie started laughing, and Hoseok shook his head, pretending to be disappointed by them.  
-You didn't try to kiss anybody, don't worry. But you got a little too angry when Yoongi beated you into a Uno match.- He admitted, while Yoongi was laughing.  
-And why did you have MY shoe?- Jisoo asked a little annoyed.  
-We were all playing together and he stole it from you, you got mad and you apparently got into the bathroom. You never came back.- Hoseok said, remembering the moment where she got mad and left his room.  
Yoongi at that point was laughing so hard he was actually crying.  
-Did I?- Jisoo asked, while all the group was making a little fun of her.  
-I mean, it sounds like something you would do...- Chaeyoung said while shrugging her shoulders.  
Lisa laughed and Jisoo crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
Taehyung chuckled and hugged a little Lisa, with his long right arm. She accepted it and rested her head over his shoulder.  
Namjoon started filling everyone's plates with Jungkook's omelette and everyone started to sit down at the table.  
As soon as everyone started eating, Lisa excused herself and said she needed to go the bathroom.  
Yoongi looked at little worried but tried to conceal it, and Namjoon immediately started joking about Jungkook, bringing all the focus on him instead of Lisa.  
Chaeyoung noticed that, and started analizing a little Namjoon's attitude. He tried to cover it up for Lisa. But what was he covering up, exactly?  
She was wondering, while Jisoo was happily eating her omelette.  
She didn't notice.  
-Where are your parents?- Jennie asked to Hoseok, while she was eating.  
-They're in Busan now. They wanted to have a little vacation for themselves.-  
Taehyung chuckled.  
-They couldn't put up with you anymore.- He joked, and Hoseok kicked him from under the table, laughing.  
-I imagine the first day they slept together into the hotel. "Finally no game noises".- Jungkook teased the little game addiction that Hoseok had, which made him crack up on the table.  
-Finally we can get freaky.- Namjoon added, making Chaeyoung laugh hard.  
-If you say one more thing about my parents having sex I'm gonna vomit.- Hoseok announced, raising one index finger.  
-Which one is their favorite position?- Taehyung said, making Yoongi chocke on his food.  
-I don't know, but Hobi's mom is sure hot.- Jungkook added to the fire, while Jennie was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.  
Lisa just came back from the bathroom, walking a little funny and then clapped her hands happily.  
-What are we talking about?- She said with a thick accent.  
-About how hot Hoseok's mom is.-  
Lisa laughed and sat next to Taehyung again, which offered again his arm for her.  
-Yeah, she's hot.-  
-His father is lucky.- Namjoon said, while Hoseok rolled his eyes.  
Lisa laughed.  
-Hoseok is not bad himself, though.- She said boldly, while a "oooh" rose from all the boys' mouths.  
-Wow, is that a love confession?-  
-Ice cold thai gangster Lisa has finally fallen in love?- Jungkook teased her, making her chuckle, showing her beautiful smile.  
-Hoseok, treat her well or I'll mess you up!- Taehyung said jokingly.  
Hoseok laughed.  
-I'll do my best.-  
Jennie laughed.  
-But aren't we ignoring the biggest couple of our group? A couple that was born yesterday, under the moon...- Jennie looked at both Namjoon and Yoongi, that were terrified.  
Lisa mimicked a kiss, teasing them.  
-If I think about it...- Namjoon didn't even get to finish his sentence because Hoseok cut him off.  
-What's worse? Kissing your friend or imagining your parents having sex?- He yelled, pretending to be mad. Namjoon laughed and raised his hands up in the air.  
-I admit it. I was wrong. I'm sorry.- He said, showing his dimples.  
They all spent the morning like that, joking and teasing each other, eating all together. Chaeyoung and Jisoo both felt like they were finally a part of a really big family, and it was amazing.

 

Two days after, both Jisoo and Chaeyoung found themselves eating together into the University cafeteria, as they always did. They still had that thrill in their soul, because of their last party, but they sadly had to come back to their old and boring lives.  
Chaeyoung was playing with the salad in her plate, while Jisoo was eating happily.  
-I can't stop thinking about that night.- Chaeyoung said, while piercing with her fork a leaf of lettuce.  
-Me too.- Jisoo answered a little sad, while taking into her mouth a big spoon of cooked rice.  
-That Yoongi guy was all over you.-  
-Me?- Jisoo answered shocked, while Chaeyoung chuckled.  
-And that Jennie girl was all over you too!- Jisoo said immediately after, a little big jealous.  
-Ahh so now you're jealous?- Chaeyoung smiled.  
-Me? No but there are some roles that needs to be respected.-  
-Like what roles?-  
-I'm your best friend. She can be your second.-  
Chaeyoung laughed whole heartedly, Jisoo looked so cute. Actually she never had been that jealous over anybody, but probably she felt like her position in Chaeyoung's life was being taken away from her.  
Chaeyoung started eating, as she was thinking about what to say next.  
-Don't worry. Jisoo is Jisoo.- She said.  
Jisoo nodded and kept eating, a little annoyed still.  
After a few minutes, their comfort silence was ruthlessly interrupted.  
-Can I sit with you, ladies?- A girl said, and when they both turned towards the voice they heard, Chaeyoung smiled and Jisoo looked confused.  
It was Jennie, right in front of them, with a whole tray in her hands a big smile on her face.  
She sat next to Chaeyoung, as always, which made Jisoo raise her right eyebrow, a little mad.  
-What's up?- She asked politely, while eating her bulgogi.  
-You know, just... University life.- Chaeyoung answered and Jisoo nodded, while piercing with her metal chopsticks every piece of meat she could find in her plate.  
Jennie noticed her attitude.  
-Ohh, bad news, am I right?- She asked, trying to bring up a solid conversation to the table.  
-No, no. Jisoo is just stressed because of her studying sessions. You know, being a law major...- Chaeyoung said, while kicking Jisoo's legs from under the table.  
-Wow, Law major. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy.- Jennie said and Chaeyoung chuckled.  
-Me either. She's the only one who is able to do that with that smile on her face.-  
They kept eating, and the silence went back to reign over their head. It was broke, again, by Jennie.  
-So, is there anybody in our group that you like?- She asked right on the spot, making Jisoo almost choke with her rice.  
-What?-  
-You know, we're girls and they're actractive boys so... It's just natural.- Jennie explained.  
Chaeyoung smiled.  
-Well, I mean, it's not wrong but...-  
-Taehyung is a really good match for Jisoo, they both look like models.- Jennie said, while holding up in the air a piece of meat.  
-Taehyung?- Jisoo said surprised.  
-Yeah. Tall, perfect face... Just models.-  
-The tall one between us is Chaeyoung.- She said, pointing at her friend with her chopsticks.  
-I think Chaeyoung had a big connection with our dimple guy, isn't it?-  
Chaeyoung smirked.  
-That fucker.- She said, making Jennie laugh.  
-Don't worry, he's always like that. A little bit too jokeful, but he surely brights up the mood.-  
-Isn't Taehyung all over Lisa?- Jisoo simply said, with no expression.  
-Oh... That... Well, we all thought there was something between them but they have been like that since forever. Nothing is going down for sure. At least we didn't notice.-  
-They look like they're married.-  
Jennie laughed.  
-When Lisa came in Korea, he was the first one to reach out to her. That is probably why we have always known them as a package.-  
-Where is Lisa from?- Chaeyoung simply asked.  
-She's from Thailand. That is why she has that strong accent, I think you all noticed.-  
Jisoo nodded.  
-No one actually knows what happened or why she came here to Korea. Not even me, and I'm probably one of the closest friends she has. -  
-Mysterious.- Chaeyoung said, and Jennie laughed.  
-Yeah, she actually is.-  
They kept eating, talking lovingly, while Jisoo was analyzing Jennie. It's not like she didn't like her, it's just that she felt like Jennie was trying to be something she was not. Something like Chaeyoung's best friend. She was a threat to her friendship with Chaeyoung. And Jisoo had every intention of protecting it, with every weapon she had. That was exactly why she would raise her guard and her defenses everytime she saw Jennie. She didn't trust her, and didn't want her to ruin her good relationship. Over her dead body, she thought. Over. Her. Dead. Body.

 

When Jennie came back from university, she threw her bag on Lisa's bedroom floor and she projected herself on her bed, slamming it with her whole body.  
Lisa, who was sitting on her room's desk, was trying to roll some good weed-filled cigarette, couldn't even look at what Jennie was doing. But she surely heard the sound of Jennie's body hitting her little bed, and the sound of the wood cracking up a little under that weight.  
-Be careful. When I was in Thailand I jump over my bed and broke it.-  
-You jumped.- Jennie corrected her.  
-Yeah, whatever. I broke it and I had to sleep with that bed for a lot of time.-  
Jennie nodded, and then sad suddenly on the bed.  
On Lisa's stereo some random american music was blasting, which Jennie recognized after a few seconds.  
-You put Sum 41 album in it?- She asked shocked, pointing at her 2000's old grey stereo. That stereo was actually an historical piece. Jennie could have sworn she saw those types of stereo only in late 90's or 2000's music video, which made it look extremely vintage and cool.  
-Yeah I did, you left it here last time you came so I figured you would have liked it.-  
Jennie got up from the bed and hugged Lisa from behind, who didn't appreciate that sign of affection because it almost made her spill all the green powder on her desk.  
-Ah! Be careful.- She said, while Jennie was chuckling.  
-You are a gift that came all the way from Thailand.- Jennie said and Lisa smiled.  
-Stop it.-  
Lisa licked the edges of the blunt and then handed it to Jennie.  
-Look, isn't it perfect?-  
-We'll see.- Jennie said, while lighting it up.  
Both of them just stared at each other in silence, while passing the cigarette to each other. They loved having those moments all for themselves. Lisa was a good high-talker while Jennie was a good high-listener. They made a perfect couple, and Jennie loved when they both had fun together. Lisa, even if there was their big language barrier, looked like she was the only one that understood her. That was exactly what Jennie was looking for: a friend.  
-Do you actually remember what happened that evening?- Lisa asked out the blue to Jennie.  
-When? When we had that party?-  
Lisa nodded.  
-No I don't. What happened?-  
Lisa looked a little sad, and she took some time before answering.  
-I kissed somebody.- She said, and Jennie didn't look surprised.  
-So?-  
-I kissed somebody!- Lisa said again and slurred, a little more panicked.  
-I don't understand what's the matter.-  
-I said somebody, because I don't remember who it was.-  
Jennie looked at her a little confused.  
-Wait, what do you mean?-  
-I just remember the feeling of kissing somebody. I don't know who it was.-  
-So what? He'll be fine, probably he doesn't even remember it.-  
-He who?-  
-The person you kissed. Because it's one of the boys, right?-  
Lisa looked at her friend while she was deep into her thinking.  
-No. I mean, I don't know. I'm not sure. It could have been you.-  
-Me? What?- Jennie laughed.  
-You didn't kiss me.- She said right after.  
-I know! I was just saying that I have no memories of who that was, it could have easily been a girl!-  
Jennie laughed, without taking her seriously. The weed was making her head a little dizzy.  
-So, which one do you like more, Chaeyoung or Jisoo?-  
Lisa pushed a little Jennie's chair, pouting.  
-It's not funny! Because I don't remember anything else!-  
-So what? You always do. Isn't it what you always do every party we have?-  
-Yeah but this time I feel different.-  
-Because you fear you kissed a girl?-  
-Yeah!-  
-I kissed a girl, I liked it...- Jennie started singing, making Lisa even more upset.  
But in the end, they both started laughing. They loved bonding together in that way. Staying together, watching each other laugh and saying stupid things. Jennie didn't really understand what was the deal with what she said, and probably Lisa didn't too. She didn't really think straight when she smoked and especially when she smoked with Jennie, which made her ten times crazier than her normal self.  
When Jennie's favorite song came up on the stereo, she couldn't help but stand up, with her fingers up to the sky.  
-Come on! We need to dance to this!-  
Lisa, with the cigarette between her lips, got up and started dancing furiously to the rhythm, while Jennie was following her. They were holding hands, really hard, and they kept dancing and moving their bodies in weird ways, laughing during all the song. Jennie was the only one singing, because she was actually the only one who knew the lyrics.  
-It's too late to save me!- She yelled, while Lisa was laughing and dancing so hard she couldn't breathe.  
When the song finally ended, they both fell back on Lisa's bed, while smiling and chuckling.  
They both heard a loud noise coming up from the back of the bed, and Jennie looked at Lisa with a pair of scared eyes.  
-Is it...?-  
Lisa shook her head.  
-I knew this would happen.- She said, while Jennie started cracking up.  
-I'm so sorry.- She yelled, barely breathing because of her laughter, while Lisa got on the floor to check if the bed structure got broken.  
Lisa, panicked, started laughing too, being high, and they both spent their time together like that.  
Jennie and Lisa got along very well. They both find a good partner in crime. They loved to party, but they always supported and tried to protect each other. Surely it was a different friendship from Jisoo and Chaeyoung's one, as Jennie noticed, they were both very possessive of each other. Something that in Lisa and Jennie's friendship did never exist, so that got her wondering, is being possessive the only way to show true care and true love to somebody? Or is it actually the fear of getting replaced? Instead of simple desire to protect our loved ones?  
She thought about it countless times, even when she was on her bus, coming back home. What was the right way to have a friendship and show love?  
Jennie wondered, but never really got a clear answer. When she came back home, she threw herself into her shower, and then drowned herself in her studies. She didn't wanna fail her upcoming exam, so she needed to get back on track. She partied a little too much, now it was time to finally get something done.


End file.
